The overall intent of the Outreach and Promotion Core is to provide integrated scientific, educational, administrative, and financial support for outreach efforts, training, and pilot projects related to the West Coast Central Comprehensive Metabolomics Resource Core (WC^MRC) mission. The Core will incorporates highly successful aspects of the UC Davis Clinical and Translational Science Center (CTSC) programs including the Research Education, Training, and Career Development Program, the Pilot Translational and Clinical Studies Program, and the Translational Technologies, Methodologies, and Resources Program that have been developed and thoroughly tested during 6 years of NIH funding. Offerings through the CTSC Education Program will be supplemented with new translational metabolomics core courses, seminars, and workshops that will provide crucial exposure of a spectrum of trainees to the metabolomics field. Examples for such workshops offered through this core will be Glycobiology and the Microbiome, Cancer Metabolism, Lipid Metabolism in Cardiovascular Diseases and Metabolic Pathways in Animal Models. Examples for specific metabolomic training courses are Metabolomics Basics, Advanced Metabolomics and Genomics in Metabolic Diseases, to be inclusive for all trainees in the WC^MRC with hands-on training experience opportunities. Importantly, the Core will engage regional and local scientists to participate in pilot and feasibility project programs. These programs aim to spark innovative and collaborative scientific endeavors by supporting and facilitating robust new research paradigms, technologies, and tools, and through partnerships that enhance team science. The basic principles in executing the pilot program include: (1) a requirement for submissions to represent new multidisciplinary teams; (2) the inclusion of trainees and exposure of these trainees to the WC^MRC and CTSC educational offerings; (3) active solicitation of partnerships and leveraging of funds from other UC Davis pilot programs; and (4) linking program announcements to translational workshops.